Haram Love
Haram Love (full title: Jerome X Robin Fanfic: Haram Love) is an erotic gay fanfiction written and illustrated by Agent Xero during her teen years, and appears in the ModiFIRE comic book series. Xero kept it a secret from her foster mother Margaret Sharm for eight years, and it currently resides in the basement of Margaret's house. It first appears in the first issue, "Fag-Fiction". Plot Little information is available about the fanfic, but Suzy knows the entire details and content of the story, despite never reading it in the first place. According to Xero herself, she says that the fanfiction contains "a lot of faggotry and sexiness in it", implying the main content. Aside from that, she also admitted to writing it as an intentional joke that was not supposed to be taken seriously, but Alex ignored her statement anyways. History The Beginning (1956-1957) Eight to seven years prior to both the reboot and its spin-off comic adaptation, Xero first got inspired to write the fanfic after hearing a quote from Pamela that Jerome Higgins was in love with Robin Alzheimer since he had a strange and repetitive relationship with him. This caught Xero's attention, and she decided to write it in several days until finally finishing it on a November Sunday. She once said the title and genre in front of Alex, leaving Xero embarrassed. Xero then pretended that she wrote a biography of George Washington, but she didn't know his entire history even though she saw a documentary of him earlier. Alex then exposed her and later on threatened to tell Margaret about the story if she was annoyed by Xero. These threats later stopped a month later (1957), and never to be threatened about it again. The Re-Discovery (1964) Eight years later, when Xero was looking at her old stuff as a memory to keep in her mind, she suddenly found a violet book with pink text on it. When Xero took the book up, she realized that it was actually Haram Love, and she kept getting flashbacks of it. She then runs with the book upstairs forward to her room, reading it and seeing how cringeworthy it was. At night while sleeping, she had a nightmare where Margaret found the book on the dinner table, and she read it. She then furiously stormed into Xero's room and asked her why she wrote the book. Xero didn't want to answer, and she gets beaten up by her own foster mother. Xero later woke up from the bad dream, with a horrified face. While looking at the alarm clock, she notices that it's only 6:45 AM, and decided that enough is enough. Xero then goes out of the house, still in her nightgown, and tries to find plans on how to get rid of the book. She tries many different techniques, such as throwing it off the ocean, donating it to a library, sending it as mail to a stranger, in which all of them failed. Xero gives up, and stares at her own reflection in the mirror on how cringe the fanfic was. Margaret then comes to the bathroom and asks her what's wrong, and promised not to be angry with her. Xero didn't want to answer, but wrote a letter that it has something to do with an embarrassing story that she wants to forget about. The discussion continues and continues, and Xero finally got rid of the story by burning it in wildfire. Trivia * Even though Haram Love was burned away, it is still alive, only as a permanent evil spirit. * "Haram" (حرام) is the Arabic word for "forbidden", commonly used in Islam. This is a direct reference to the phrase "forbidden love", when the partners love each other but they just can't be together. No pun intended. * The fanfiction and its backstory is based off real events which happened with Lilia Pantes, the character designer of the Reboot.